


Alive: to Live is to Love

by KeiZiahKnight1886



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiZiahKnight1886/pseuds/KeiZiahKnight1886
Summary: Androids.Many humans believed that androids were nothing but pieces of plastic and metal, designed to just accomplish tasks and orders that they gave.They believed androids were nothing but obedient servants who had no emotions, no feelings, and so this led them to being mistreated.But who's to say they don't have emotions? That they don't have feelings? That they weren't-Alive?Who is to say that androids can't feel anger? Despair? Happiness?Love?Little did the humans know that androids were capable of feeling things too.Androids were alive, capable to live and to love.[A Detroit: Become Human, Markus x reader story]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's Kei! I'm so excited to start and write this story since I had the idea!  
> I'm in love with Detroit: Become Human and so I became DBH trash lol. I had been looking for fanfics about DBH, specifically Connor since I'm in love with the smol bean, and saw that the fanfic count isn't that high.   
> There are a lot of oneshots sure but most of them are for Connor (I don't blame you though cause that adorable dog loving man child deserves all the love he gets) and when I had looked for Markus x readers, although there are some, there weren't that much so I decided to write one!  
> And yes I kept him single cause North can go and do whatever for all I care XD ah, the beauty of having the choice to keep him single <3  
> I'll be pushing to write all of this in the same canon of the game but with the inclusion of since the reader is here there are more paths and whatnot and just- basically I'm adding canon and non canon stuff together so-  
> SPOILER ALERT!!!  
> I want to make it as real game as possible so that we can have that feeling that it's not too far from the game and it could actually exist… I don't know if you guys get me but I want this to be as close to game reality as possible so that we could really feel close to Markus and the other characters.  
> Now keep in mind that I just went through the game like once so as detailed of this as I want I may get some things wrong.  
> Anyway that's enough about me, hope you guys enjoy the Detroit: Alive experience!  
> Note:  
> *The reader will be female  
> *Mostly on 2nd person  
> *Major credits to the artworks that I use in this story, none of anything belongs to me, I can only take credit for the plot and story itself but as for the characters and artwork that will be seen on this story they solely belong to their owners.

In a quiet room on a quiet day, a figure was seen turning on the bed.  


Opening bright e/c eyes she scanned her surroundings for a moment and sat up to stretch her arms, she then stood up from the bed to completely stretch her body with a yawn.

The woman now stood in her green floral night gown and walked to the windows to open the curtains.

She smiled brightly as she took in the sunlight and looked outside the window, it was a nice and beautiful morning no doubt.

Her thoughts were cut when the soft sound of the piano echoed outside the door, she smiled and hummed along at the rather… intimate song and knew only one person could have produced such a melody.

She made her way outside the door and her thoughts were proven right when she saw a rather handsome young man playing the piano.

She leaned on the railing outside her door and watched the young man’s fingers grace the piano as he played the intimate tune.

She found herself swaying as she closed her eyes, appreciating the song, and when it had stopped she opened them again to find two pairs of eyes looking at her.

“Good morning, Y/n.” The young man greeted with a smile.

“Good morning, Markus.” She smiled back.

“Well, look who’s late for breakfast again.” Another voice cut in and Y/n couldn’t help but roll her eyes playfully and smiled.

“Good morning to you too, Dad.”

Carl Manfred only shook his head at his daughter with a smile as he rolled his wheelchair to fully glace up at her.

“Go on, go get yourself fixed up so you could have breakfast.”

“Yes, Dad.” Y/n smiled again and went back to her room to prepare herself for the day.

Carl turned back to Markus whose eyes followed her until she was in her room and when she was he had turned his attention to his owner who looked at him solemnly.

“One day I won’t be here to take care of the both of you anymore.”

Carl started as he took a glace at Y/n’s door.

“You’ll have to protect yourselves, and make your choices.”

He put his focus back on Markus who seemed to be contemplating the words as Carl continued.

“Decide who you are, and wanna become. This world doesn’t like those who are different, Markus. Don’t let anyone tell you who you should be.”

Markus listened quietly and let Carl’s words sink into his memory. The older man then requested to be bought to the studio and so he complied.

As Markus and Carl went to the studio Y/n came out of her room looking fresh and awake as she wore a lovely and colorful outfit she then made her way to the kitchen and ate the breakfast Markus had prepared for her.

She smiled to herself as she ate, the food on her plate was her favorite breakfast choice and Markus sure knew how to make it to perfection.

After her meal Y/n went to the studio and saw Markus arranging some things inside while her father painted. 

Upon closer look Y/n noticed Markus’ clothes and immediately went straight to him to figure out what had happened.

“Markus, what happened to your clothes?” She asked in a rushed tone.

“Oh it’s nothing. Just some demonstrators in the street, Y/n.”

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Markus’ LED light flashed yellow before returning to it’s previous blue as he looked at the concern on Y/n’s face.

“They just pushed me around, Y/n. I’m fine.”

Y/n huffed and crossed her arms as she looked at him. He saw the look of anger and distaste on her face and this in turn caused his LED to flash yellow again.

“If you’re going to go out you should at least tell me so that I could go with you. If I were there I wouldn’t have let them hurt you.”

Markus’ LED continued flashing yellow as he heard this.

It was strange to him how most humans hated his being and yet Carl and Y/n treated him kindly, especially Y/n after hearing her statement.

“That won’t be necessary. I don’t want to be a bother.”

Y/n smiled as she shook her head.

“You would never be a bother to me, Markus. So next time tell me okay? I’ll even wake up extra early for you.” She giggled and Markus could only stare at her mumbling a silent okay as she walked away from him to roam around.

-

As Y/n roamed around she found herself looking outside the window and appreciated the colors, beauty and aesthetic of the neighborhood.

Being Carl Manfred’s daughter did have it’s perks, especially environment wise since she loves to paint landscapes.

When she turned back to look at the two she saw Markus by a canvas painting away as Carl watched.

She smiled and walked towards the back of Carl’s wheelchair and hugging him lovingly from behind. Carl patted Y/n’s arms around him as they both watched Markus finish his piece.

When he was done, a perfect replica of Carl’s recent painting was on the canvas.

Carl wheeled himself closer to inspect Markus’ work and Y/n stood closely by.

“That is a perfect copy, of reality. But painting is not about replicating the world, it’s interpreting it, improving on it, showing something you see.”

“Carl, I don’t… think I can do that. It’s not in my program… I…”

“Go on, go, try, grab that canvas.”

Markus looked at Carl as if he were unsure then his gaze went up to Y/n and she smile enthusiastically at him.

“Go on, Markus. It’s okay.” She encouraged sweetly.

And so, Markus grabbed another blank canvas and replaced the one on the easel.

“Do something for me, close your eyes. Close your eyes. Trust me.”

Markus looked at Carl unsure but after another glance at Y/n he did as he was told as she watched him with fascination.

“Try to imagine something that doesn’t exists. Something you’ve never seen. Now, concentrate… on how it makes you feel… and let your hand drift across the canvas.”

As Markus closed his eyes the image of Y/n crossed his mind, he let his hand do the work as only a few words came with her image.

Humanity

Kindness

As Markus painted with his eyes close Y/n couldn’t help but be mesmerized.  
This was the first time she’s seen Markus paint and she could feel the raw emotion that came with it.

She was unsure, could androids feel emotion? Were they capable of such things?

Sure Markus was kind and calm but she thought it out as just his programming.  
Of course she didn’t treat him as just a machine since that was morally wrong for her and it was easy to forget that he wasn’t human since could be playful at times too but having such a deep range of emotion was something that Y/n had never thought about.

As Markus finished his painting Y/n gasped at what she saw.

It was a painting of a woman that was looking out the window, upon closer inspection she saw how closely it resembles her features even thought the woman was mostly turned away.

“Oh my God…”

Carl was as amazed as Y/n was and he knew for a fact that that was his daughter in Markus’ painting.

They both looked at it in wonder but the moment was suddenly broken when the door opened and a man walked in.

“Hey, dad.”

The three turned around and Y/n could feel the anger rising up inside her at the sight of the man.

“Leo…” Carl spoke in disbelief. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Ah, I was in the neighborhood… I thought I’d stop by… It’s been a while right?”  
Carl wheeled himself to look at Leo as Y/n crossed her arms and glared at him.

“You alright? You don’t look so good.”

When Y/n took a closer look at Leo she could see him gittering as if he was energized. She took a step closer to her father as Markus watched closely.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, I’m fine… Hey listen, uh… I need some cash, Dad.”

“Again?”

“God, here we go.” Y/n muttered as she rolled her eyes.

“What happened to the money I just gave you?”

“Uh well, it just goes, you know?”

“Yeah…”

“Dad, don’t give him what he wants.” Y/n hissed as she glared at him earning an equal glare from her brother.

“You shut up, Y/n.” He angrily replied.

“Yeah, you’re on it again, aren’t you?”

“No, no, no, I swear it’s not that…”

As Markus quietly put things away he observed Carl and Leo’s conversation, most if his attention was on Y/n as he saw the pure anger that radiated off her.  
His diagnostics showed that both her and Carl were experiencing an increase in blood pressure though Y/n’s was more prominent.

“The answer is no.”

After that things got heated.

“You’ll say no to me but you’ll say yes to everything that Y/n does?!”

“That’s because I actually do something with my life instead of getting high on drugs!”

“Oh, so just because you’re Dad’s little angel means you can do whatever the hell you want!?”

“I’ve done nothing but love and look after Dad! And you? What have you done? Leave and leech off of him because he’s got the money!”

“And you don’t?! You stay here in his house and do the exact same thing and don’t pretend you don’t, you b*tch!”

“How dare you!”

“Stop!” Carl shouted but that only seemed to fuel Leo’s anger.

His attention then shifted to Markus and he proceeded to yell various things at him. Ending at-

“This thing, is not your son. IT’S A F***ING MACHINE!”

Leo pushed Markus and that sent Y/n over the edge.

“Stop it!”

Y/n pushed Leo away and shielded Markus with her being as his LED flashed from red to yellow.

“What? Are you gonna protect this damn machine, Y/n?”

“This "machine” is a much better person than you could ever be!“

"What the f*** did you just say?!”

“Leo, that’s enough!”

Before Leo could lay a hand on Y/n Carl’s voice echoed throughout the room.

“Enough.”

Leo backed off before looking at Carl with evident distaste on his face.

“You never cared about anything except Y/n and your goddamn paintings.”  
Leo walked back as Y/n glared daggers at him.

“You’ve never loved me, Dad…”

As he walked away Y/n could hear him mumble under his breath and after that he finally left.

Markus looked at Leo’s retreating form as he left and when he does his eyes glanced back to Carl making sure he was stable.

After seeing that Carl has calmed down his eyes darted to Y/n who was now wiping tears from her eyes.

His LED flashed yellow and Markus could feel something, what it was he didn’t know but the sensation came when he saw Y/n crying.

Y/n on the other hand walked towards Carl and went down on both her knees in front of him to hug his torso.

Carl slowly patted her head and Markus could see her shoulders shake.

As hard as Y/n made herself out to be a strong woman her emotions still got the best of her and although she wanted to stay calm and collected she couldn’t.

“Come on, we’ve got a party to go to later.”

Carl pushed Y/n slowly away from him to wipe her tears away and gave her smile.

“Wouldn’t want that pretty face all puffy now do we?”

Y/n let out a small laugh before standing up and wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

“I’ll go wash my face then.”

She smiled at Carl before smiling at Markus and left the studio to go back to her room. As she left Markus kept his eyes on her, his LED still flashing yellow.

——-

The rest of the day went by without any more problems and when night came the Manfreds came back to their home from the so called cocktail party.

“That was by far the most boring party I’ve been to in the last 25 years.”

Y/n giggle as she entered the house with Markus and Carl, Markus couldn’t help but smile at her as they both listened to Carl complain and Markus trying to make it sound more positive.

“Oh come on, Dad. It wasn’t that bad.” She giggled as she handed Markus her coat while giving him a quick thanks.

“Come on, let’s have a drink! All the excitement of this whole thing has made me thirsty.”

“We just came home from a cocktail party.” Y/n rebutted but never the less followed Markus and Carl to the living room.

As Markus pours the scotch on the glasses Y/n couldn’t help but shake her head as her father said he could choose his own medication.

“Still isn’t healthy for you, Dad.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

As Markus finished the drinks Carl noticed that the lights were on in the studio. He asked if either one of them left the lights on and when the two responded no Y/n could feel her nerves sky rocket.

“Call the police.” Carl spoke and Markus called immediately.

When the confirmation of the police being on their way was heard Carl opted to go and see who it was that was in there.

“Dad…” Y/n started nervously but got no response.

They went inside the studio and found a figure leaning on the table with what seemed to be a painting.

“Leo.” Y/n hissed in anger.

“Leo! What are you doing?!”

Leo had admitted that he was planning on selling the paintings that Carl made and some of Y/n’s landscape work was near him too, she was seething in rage and she wanted nothing more than to throw Leo out of the house.

“Think of it as a downpayment on my inheritance.”

“You a**hole! You have no idea how hard Dad and I worked on those paintings!

"Huh, who knew you were such a potty mouth, Y/n.”

Before Y/n could lunge at him Carl had already told Markus to make him leave, Markus tried to be reasonable but Leo just wouldn’t budge.

Leo became hostile and started berating Markus who stood there and quietly taking all of it.

“Leave him alone!” Carl screamed at Leo but he pushed him away.

“Dad!” Y/n rushed to her father and looked to see Leo was pushing Markus around.

Y/n was filling with anger for her brother and Carl was begging Markus not to do anything.

When Leo continued pushing Markus Carl had yelled at him to stop, Y/n was getting fed up with him and when Leo pushed Markus again she shoved him aside and stood in front of Markus.

“Just stop it, Leo!” Y/n shouted but that only seemed to anger him more.

“What are you gonna protect him, huh, you f***ing b*tch!”

Leo had slapped Y/n’s face, the force causing her to hold the table beside her for balance and seeing this, something inside Markus had snapped.  
The only words Markus could register at that moment were-

//I must PROTECT Y/N//

As if everything had stopped, Markus came face to face with a wall.  
In his anger he forcefully slammed into the wall until the last hit finally broke it and he felt a sudden rush inside his body.

He felt a sensation.

He felt free.

Y/n had become dazed from the sudden hit, not believing that even as deranged as he is her own brother had hit her. In her state of shock it didn’t process that Leo had turned to picking on Markus who, at Carl’s plead, still stayed silent.  
When Leo landed a final blow to Markus’ stomach the shock began to wear off and the sound of Carl falling made her jump.

“Carl, no!”

The sound of Markus’ plea shook Y/n out of her daze and when she had seen that her father had fallen on the ground her world suddenly came crashing down.

“Dad!”

Markus and Y/n were now on each of Carl’s side. Markus was begging for Carl to hold on while Y/n was crying and holding his hand, unable to form any words.

“Carl, don’t leave, okay? Please, don’t go… don’t leave!”

Markus continued begging but was silenced when Carl spoke.

“Y/n…” he started, “I love you, my sweet, darling girl.”

Both Markus and Y/n were crying now, Y/n couldn’t process what was   
happening. 

Was her dad leaving? 

What was going on? 

This can’t be real.

“I’m so proud of you… I know… you’ll continue… to paint the world with color…”  
No.

“And…”

This can’t be real.

“Remember, Markus… Don’t let anybody… Tell you who you are…”

With his final breath, Carl closed his eyes and became still.

“Daddy?” Y/n cracked out in her broken voice, staring at her father’s silent form… as if he was just sleeping.

“No… No… Dad! No, please!” Markus cried.

Y/n shook, she couldn’t believe this was happening. This was all just a nightmare.

“Daddy… No… Daddy, please… Daddy!” Y/n shook Carl’s body as if trying to wake him up.

Leo spoke but she couldn’t register the words, the only thing that had her attention was Carl and his lifeless body.

“Daddy, please wake up! Daddy, wake up! Daddy!”

Markus felt intense sadness at this very moment, after breaking the wall he felt and realized so many things and yet it was too late.

The man he looked up to like a father now laid on the ground, still as a rock, and the woman who had been nothing but kind and caring towards him was crying her eyes out and he couldn’t do anything to comfort her.

Seeing her broken like this made his heart break even more.

The realization that he cared deeply for her hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Before Markus could do anything the police arrived and he stood up fearing that Y/n would get hurt.

“It was the android.” Leo spoke up.

A sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the room and Y/n was brought back only to look at the horrifying sight of Markus lying on the ground with his own blue blood.

“What are you doing?!” She cried out.

“Don’t worry ma'am, we have this under control.” The police officer replied.  
Y/n stood up and watched in horror as Markus was being dragged away like a rag doll and she couldn’t process everything that was happening.

First her father and now Markus.

“Stop! How could you?! He did nothing wrong! Hey!”

Leo stood in front of her and held her back as the policemen made their way out of the house.

When Y/n had realized that both Carl and Markus were gone she dropped down limp on the floor.

She was staring at the door that Markus had previously been dragged out of and she felt reality sink in.

Her world came crashing down.  
Intense sadness overcame her and her father’s last words registered to her.

She can’t paint the way he wanted to now, the world had completely lost its color.

Her world had completely lost its color.

Now it was all dark.

No more sunshine. No more beauty.

Everything was just black.

xX0Xx

I told myself I wouldn’t post a story that was unfinished since that’s not fair to you readers but I wanted to see how you guys would feel about this.  
I hope you guys liked it and leave a comment if you want so that I can have your feedback!

Thank you for reading the first part of Alive: to Live is to Love!


	2. Part 1

[A Detroit: Become Human, Markus x Reader story]

Everything was in shambles.

The world seemed to have turned upside down and for what?

Nothing.

The following day had been dreadful for Y/n.

After her father's passing everything seemed to just turn black, there was no more color in her life and she made sure people could see it too.

For the entire day she wore nothing but black and although she tried to keep the usual sweet and cheerful smile on her face it was replaced by a stoic frown whenever no one was looking.

Since word quickly got out that the great painter Carl Manfred had died many people had reached out to give her their condolences, though if Y/n was being honest she couldn't feel any of it.

She now understood why her father hated half hearted people.

They were only there at her father's wake for the sake of making connections and the possibility of being able to snatch a famous art piece but she was having none of it.

Y/n tried to be optimistic when people talked to her and she found it relatively easy to pretend and fake her smile.

One minute she would be smiling but the moment they turn away from her then that's when she crumbles.

People knew Y/n Manfred as the sparkling sunshine that made Carl's life better, the light in his darkness.

The sweet and positive girl whose art showed how colorful and beautiful the world could be.

But who's going to be the light in her darkness?

Her thoughts shifted to another person that had been a part of her life only to be taken away on the same day her father left.

Markus.

She knew that her father's time was coming to an end but she didn't expect it to be like this.

She thought she'd had a little more time.

She thought she'd have Markus by her side when he passes.

But she had thought wrong.

-

After hearing his passing and the so called "deviant incident" that was Markus, Elijah Kamski had gifted her a new household android. An android she named Michel.

She named her Michel coming from the famous painter Michelangelo after seeing an art piece made by him that her father loved. 

It was kind of a way to keep his memories alive.

Michel came a few hours after news of Carl's passing had been publicly announce and although she was thankful for having a new companion by her side it still wasn't the same.

He wasn't Markus.

She could still see his green eyes and his playful smile whenever she would wake up late.

She could still hear the soft melodies of the piano when she would request him to play or when he just felt like it.

She could still hear him beg for her father to not go and calling him "dad".

She could still hear the gun shot that took his life away.

She could still see him when she closes her eyes.

People would call her crazy for developing such an attachment to an android but she wouldn't care.

Markus had been a part of her life, and now that he was gone she realizes he'd been a special part of her life.

Android or not she knew she cared for him and after seeing him cry and beg for her father to come back she knew he could feel too.

She knew he was alive.

Not just a machine like people made him out to be but a living being.

A living being who had been just as hurt as she was when Carl died.

A living being who she cared for.

But now he was gone and her hopes of having him at this time of mourning was gone too.

She not only had to mourn for her father, but also for Markus as well.

-

Still deep in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Michel approach her. She was still staring at nothing when she felt him tap on her shoulder.

Startled, Y/n looked to see that Michel was behind her, arms politely in front of him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Y/n, but the people are looking for you as the ceremony for your father is about to begin."

"Ah, I'm sorry about that. Thank you for getting me, Michel."

Y/n gave him a strained smile as she smoothed down her black dress and walked back to the crowd of people.

When she saw that now there were more people than when she had left she became confused but when a path had been made specifically for her she saw the reason why.

There stood in front of Carl Manfred's casket was Christina Warren, the current president of the country.

Y/n looked at her with wide eyes and when someone from her security team told her that the president wanted to speak with Y/n she straightened her back and walked towards her.

"Madam President." Y/n greeted politely and offered to shake her hand.

"Y/n Manfred, I assume?'

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm here to offer my sincerest condolences. Carl Manfred was a great artist and inspired so many people with his story and his work. I had met him along with Elijah Kamski at a party when CyberLife had just been opened and it's sad to see such a talented and amazing man go."

"Thank you for your kind words, Madam President." Y/n smiled politely.

"I heard that you've inherited his talent as an artist."

"You're too kind, I could never be as good as my father."

"Well needless to say I've heard great things."

The president called for one of her assistants and got a card, she reached it over to Y/n who politely took it.

"We'll be hosting a charity art exhibit soon, I hope you can come and participate with your own work."

"Of course, Madam. It would be an honor."

After exchanging goodbyes the president left with some of the crowd following her.

She could hear whispers from the people around her but paid no mind to them.  
Y/n knew that the president only gave her the calling card out of pity but she didn't care as much, maybe it could be useful in the future.

She tucked the card inside her bag and waited for the ceremony to begin as she just hope for this entire day to just end.

-

Y/n was exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally.

The funeral went without any problems but now as she stood in the empty hall of this now bigger house she felt empty and hallow.

She changed out of her dress to a simple all black outfit and just laid in her father's room.

After hours of just sitting still in her father's room doing absolutely nothing but cuddling up his blankets the door opened and Michel entered, still staying in his polite stance.

"Y/n, I'd like to inform you that dinner is ready."

Y/n blankly looked at him and sighed. She can't just shoo him away, that would be rude and uncalled for.

"I'm sorry, Michel. I don't want to eat right now."

"But you haven't eaten anything since this morning, you're health will go down if you don't get any sustenance."

Y/n sighed again, she didn't want to be rude but he was pestering her at the wrong time.

Yes she understood that it was for her own health but she didn't feel like it at all.

Finally giving in, she sighed once more and stood up from her father's bed and went to the dining table to forcefully feed herself.

Michel set down her meal and everything was quiet.

A quick knock on the door got her attention and Michel was quick to answer it.  
Soon after, Leo came in to the living room with a man in a brown suit carrying a brief case escorted by Michel.

Y/n only gazed at Leo before continuing to eat her dinner as if they weren't there.

"What? Not even a greeting?"

She didn't reply and only ignored him.

Y/n wanted to feel anger for her brother since he was the cause of two of the most important people in her life's death but she could only feel sorrow right now and since she was tired she didn't have any more energy to deal with him.

"Please, allow me." The man in the suit offered and walked toward the table she   
was sitting in.

Y/n glanced up at him noticing he had grey hair, brown eyes and a rather pudgy appearance with an average height.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you on such short notice, Ms. Manfred, but I'm here to firstly give my condolences. I'm Patrick Sullivan, I was your father's friend and lawyer."

Y/n quietly set her dinnerware down and blankly looked at Patrick's extended right hand.

"With all due respect, Mr. Sullivan, but can you please tell me the real reason why you're here?" She asked coldly and Patrick retreated his hand.

"Right of course. Leo here had talked to me about your father's inheritance and since you are both Carl's children I have to inform you that your father left a will and I should discuss it with the both of you."

Anger rose up inside Y/n and she slammed her hands on the table which startled both men.

"You f***ing a**hole." She glared at Leo. "Dad JUST died and you're already asking about your damn inheritance?!"

"Don't act like you don't want it too, you b*tch!"

Before they could continue Patrick stopped them and told them that it would be best to just get it over with so that they could go on with their separate ways.

-

After discussing Carl's will, Leo slammed his hands on the dining table and glared at Y/n who still kept her frown on.

"That's not called a split cut if she gets all the art sh*t!"

"I'm sorry, Leo, but that is what's written on your father's will."

Patrick laid the paper on the table and you couldn't help but feel horrible after seeing your father's hand writing.

"It clearly states here that in terms of money you'll both get an equal cut but all of Carl's physical possessions are to be given to Y/n."

"That's just not fair!"

"Dad knew you'd only sell the paintings for money so he didn't give you any of it." Y/n stated.

"You b*tch! Just because you were his favorite doesn't mean you should get all of it!"

"Mr. Sullivan, I believe we're done here."

Y/n calmly spoke while Leo was on the verge of destroying the table.

"Since you were my dad's lawyer, would you be mine too?"

"Of course, Ms. Manfred. Carl was a good friend, I'd be happy to help you."

"Then I want a restraining order."

Patrick and Leo both looked at Y/n, Leo though in disbelief.

"I want a restraining order on Leo Manfred for his violent tendencies and constant verbal abuse."

"Y/n, are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure."

There was a pause until Leo's strained laugh echoed through the room.

"You can't be serious." Leo said incredulously. 

Y/n didn't respond as she quietly stood up and regarded Patrick who also stood up on his seat.

"I expect you to handle things, Mr. Sullivan. Now that we're done here I'd like to ask you both to kindly leave."

She started walking away but Leo grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to face him.

"You stuck up, b*tch! You think you're so better than me huh? Just because you can paint and sh*t?! Well guess what, you're nothing and now you have no one too! Dad's not here to save you, not even that plastic a**hole you love so much can help you now!"

Y/n only stared at him as he shouted at her face, when he was done she calmly looked him and the eye and replied.

"I hope you're happy now, Leo, because you're right. I have nothing and no one and it's all your fault. I really hope you're happy."

She harshly tore herself away from Leo and with that she gave Patrick a final look.

"Now you're a witness to his assault."

She quietly walked to the door going to the studio and asked Michel to not disturb her, when she entered she didn't even bother opening the light as she sat by the window.

The moonlight made its way into the room and if Y/n had been her usual self she would have said it was beautiful but it only brought her sadness.

Her eyes darted across the room to the canvas on the easel and felt herself choke a sob.

Markus' painting was still there and it hurt her to see such a beautiful and lively painting when her life is nothing close to it.

\-------

You had it all, and you lost it all

Those were the words that kept running in Markus' mind as the people prepared to infiltrate the CyberLife warehouse in Detroit Harbor.

It was only a few hours more before dark and before they head out and he took this time to think and reflect.

He sat at one of the corners inside Jericho and kept to himself as he had so much to think about.

Just yesterday he was painting with Carl and Y/n and now he was a deviant, away from what he used to call home and forced into a life of pain.

His thoughts shifted to Y/n and what she could be doing right now.

Carl had just died and he knew it caused her so much pain, he felt it too.  
The pain of losing a father and the pain of knowing that she had to go through it alone.

He closed his eyes and an image of Y/n came up. It was of her smiling sweetly at him as he played the piano, something he knew she really loved.

The image of her was clear as day and he couldn't help but feel devastated that he couldn't be there to be with her.

Emotions were still new to him but he knew he wanted to be there for Y/n, to comfort her and to make sure she knew she wasn't alone.

Markus opened his eyes.

After being deviant his emotions became clear, the feelings that he had whenever Y/n would smile at him was that of adoration.

When she would be kind and caring towards him he thought the feeling was a malfunction but now it was clear. The warmth that he felt because of her became apparent and now he can fully comprehend what it was.

Whenever she was around he would feel happy.

Whenever she left he would feel lonely.

Whenever she smiled at him he felt-

Loved.

He shook the thought away.

As kind and as caring Y/n could be she could never love him.  
For humans they were just androids, they were just slaves incapable of feeling emotion and yet Y/n was different.

Not once did she treat him as a machine but as an equal, as a living being.  
She treated him like he was his own person and she genuinely enjoyed spending time with him.

More memories of Y/n kept popping up and in all of them he felt happiness and joy and warmth.

Thinking that she could never feel the same emotions he felt for her-

It was painful.

But thinking that she could, felt-

Warm... warm like how she always made him feel.

The warmth she gave Markus made him feel-

Alive

Lucy was right, he had it all and he had lost it all.

"We're done preparing the gear. We should leave now to get a head start."  
His thoughts were disturbed as North talked to him, he hadn't noticed that time had passed with him and his thoughts so in turn he stood up and cleared his head.

Whatever thoughts he had left of Y/n would have to wait.

He had to help his fellow people.

-

Markus and his team came back with not just backpacks but an entire truckload of biocomponents that could help everyone in Jericho.

Not only that but he freed four other androids that were now with them to fight for their freedom.

After giving a speech about how they are alive and how they'll fight for their right to smile and love his thoughts came coming back to Y/n.

The reason he could smile and feel love was because of her and after doing all these things for his fellow androids he couldn't help but think-

Would Y/n be proud of him?

Would she be proud that he stole a truck of supplies for his people, proud that he's going to take a stand against her fellow humans to get their right to be free?

Would she be proud of what he's doing?

As Markus listens to the battle cry of his people he knew what he had to do.  
He had to fight for their freedom and for their rights and if he succeeds, maybe just maybe-

He could see be with her again.

xX0Xx


	3. Part 2

3 days had passed since the passing of Carl Manfred and Markus.

Y/n would often dream of it as just a joke, only a nightmare, but whenever she woke up late in the morning without the piano softly playing the same intimate tune she knew it was real.

This time she woke up well past noon, it was getting harder and harder to wake up early after having constant nightmares that kept one up at night and so she just let it happen.

As she went to prepare for the day she opted to wear something that showed what she felt so it was another day another black outfit.

When Y/n opened her closet and saw that it was filled with the black clothes she'd gone ahead and bought.  
In an attempt to ease her mind and yet mourn at the same time she bought tons and tons of dark clothing and shoved all her previous colorful garments at the back, hoping that it would be forgotten, just like the pain she felt.

After getting herself ready she went down the spiral steps and saw Michel patiently waiting for her by the dining table.

"Michel, have you been there all this time?" She asked as she made her way to the table.

"No, Y/n. I have done all the household chores before taking my place here."

"Have you been long?"

"No."

Y/n sighed.

Here's to hopefully getting pass through this polite exterior.

"Michel, are you alright?"

When Y/n asked Michel the question she saw his LED flash yellow, she coudln't help but smile.

Markus' LED would do the same thing.

Y/n shook her head, it wasn't healthy for her to keep drowning herself in depressing thoughts. Besides, they were both androids so there wasn't a difference... right?

Y/n shook her head once more and she heard Michel reply.

"I am perfectly fine. I see no damage or reason that I shouldn't be."

"No, not like that, Michel." Y/n sighed again as she just sat down the same spot her father used to occupy.

"Have I made you uncomfortable?" Michel asks and she gave him a small smile.

"No, Michel. Nothing like that. I just don't want you to stay in one position for god knows how long."

She breathed in and exhaled, she turned her gaze back to Michel who only looked at her with a polite smile.

"Michel, you can do whatever you want alright? You can roam around the house and look at things, you don't have to just sit idly by and wait for orders."

"But that's how I'm supposed to be. That's how I was programmed."

"I know..." She smiled for the first time in days. "But, just... try okay? Try and explore the place. Look at some paintings, read some books, go out for fresh air, you can do whatever you want."

Michel's LED flashed yellow as he heard this and Y/n couldn't help but smile some more, maybe even though Markus and Carl weren't around anymore she could still try and enjoy the life she had and possibly help Michel discover new things.  
Just like how Carl had helped Markus.

Y/n smiled at the thought. Maybe she could help Michel and be the Carl to his Markus.

She sighed once more.

Carl and Markus had been in her head for all her waking hours but the fact that thoughts about Markus was more evident than her father's was a bit unsettling.

She knew she cared about Markus and after being alone with all her thoughts for the past days she had thought of so many different things.

The most being what could have been.

Her mind kept replaying the thought that Markus had human emotion, that he had feelings too, so the fact that that's the case made her think about so many things, mainly the thoughts-

What did he feel about her?

What did he think about her?

Was there a possibility that he could have loved her?

Would he have felt the same?

It was silly.

A human and an android? People would be upset that the thought would even cross her mind.

She shook her head for the nth time since she woke up and when she looked down her lunch had been served.

Y/n blinked a few times before looking at Michel who was, again, standing idly by her.

"Thanks... uh, why don't you go find something to do while I finish lunch?"

"Alright."

Michel walked away to the nearby bookshelf and Y/n couldn't help but feel proud that he took her recommendation to actually read something.

She peacefully ate her late lunch when the tv suddenly came to life with an urgent news broadcast from channel 16.

"You created machines in your own image to serve you."

Y/n's heart almost dropped when she heard the voice.

She stared at the tv as an android spoke about its demands for their people.

Y/n couldn't keep her eyes off the screen but the thing that caught her the most was the voice of the android.

She stared at it long and hard and after looking at it for so long she saw the android's eyes. It was blue and green unlike the wonderful green eyes that had plagued her mind so it couldn't possibly have been him... right?

But he sounded so much like-

No, there are plenty of models like him. Plenty of other androids that are the same as Markus and yet why?

Why had she felt so connected to this one?

That couldn't possibly be Markus, he's dead, he's gone.

As the android finished his speech on a peaceful note Y/n couldn't help but feel her heart beat quicken.

He had the same voice as Markus but was that enough? The eyes were different and as far as Y/n knew he was shot straight to death.

She clutched her heart and forced herself to calm down.

This was just the insanity talking, the depression, the thoughts behind her mind.

She had to force herself to see reality that her Markus was never coming back.

He was never coming back.

-

When Y/n finally calmed herself she then noticed Michel staring at the tv as human newscasters talked about the previous message.

She tilted her head and looked at him and noticed that his LED began flashing yellow again.

"Michel?" Y/n called.

"Yes, Y/n?"

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"That android... who gave the message..."

Michel stayed silent as he processed his thoughts, his LED violently flashing yellow. Y/n waited for him to speak patiently and when he seemed to have his thoughts together she listened.

"I don't... really know what to say..." he paused, "it's not in my programming to..."

"Michel, it's okay." Y/n smiled at him. "What does it make you feel?"

"Feel?"

Michel took another moment to think before finally coming up with an answer.

"It makes me feel... empowered."

Y/n smiled brightly at him as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm glad you do! You deserve to have the things you want and you deserve to be happy too. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise okay?"

Michel looked at Y/n in confusion before opting to smile.

Y/n knew he didn't fully understand the situation at hand but maybe some say he would.

-

Feeling rather happy this particular hour, Y/n decided to go into the studio.

After the first day of their passing she had been avoiding the studio and her father's room like a plague hoping that the more she avoids it the more she could forget but sadly that wasn't the case and she was only making things harder for her.

So now she decided to try and forget the negativity and go into the studio.

She was met with it's usual vibrant vibe and she couldn't help but smile. Sure it was a little lonely but being here was like a nice dose of fresh air.

Y/n decided to paint something as she felt her emotions mix and so she took Markus' painting of the easel and gently set it on the table giving her a nice full view of it.

She then grabbed a blank canvas, her father's tools and let her heart paint its way into the canvas for hours unend.

\-------

After safely making it back to Jericho, Markus, Josh and North had laid low listening to the news.

Simon had been shot by humans and was left at the tower since Markus would never be able to shoot his own kind, they left him there alive with only a gun as his form of protection and the hope that no one would find him.  
Hours after their arrival, thoughts of Y/n had been dancing throughout his mind.

Did she see it?

If so, did she know it was him?

Could she recognize him even without the skin?

Or would she have thought that he was dead?

Hours had passed into early morning and his thoughts had been cut off by John and North's arguing.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He finally yelled out in frustration.

It was silent for a moment before North then asked what their next step would be.

Markus had thought about this plan and went to explain how they were breaking their kind out of the stores that sold them.

-

Successful.

That's how it went.

After breaking into the CyberLife stores and freeing their people Markus proceeded with a peaceful approach to their protest.

He knew that was something Y/n would have wanted and so he did it.

When he had dealt with two police officers and faced with a choice of whether he would shoot them or not he had spared them.

He knew that was something Y/n would have done.

If it weren't for her and Carl showing him kindness he wouldn't have been who he was today so he would honor his father's memory and the woman he cared for by being kind to their people instead of leading violence.

Once they had returned to Jericho news about them quickly spread, how they broke into the store, to how they marked just about everything and to most importantly how they had spared the lives of the police officers.

More and more people were in Jericho and so they started fixing the place for better accommodation.

Markus lead them into the steps and soon they worked on their own.  
After hours of progress Markus finally felt that he could take some fresh air, so he excused himself and left to go see some sunlight.

-

When he reached the outside of Jericho he saw daylight and knew it was noon.

Markus felt himself smile as the memory of Y/n waking up late with still messy hair came up to him.  
Whenever he had the privilege of waking her up for sleeping in too late he found the image of her bed hair and groggy smile adorable.

When he would open the curtains for the sunlight to come in her room she would embrace the warmth with a smile on her face and would say that it would be a beautiful day.

Seeing the view in front of him only reminded him of Y/n and the brightness of the smile she had.

"I was wondering where you were."

Markus looked back and saw North standing behind him.

"I needed to think." Was his short reply.

North continued to talk with him and he in turn talked back, as they talked he found himself wondering-

Would Y/n be jealous if she saw that he was with someone else?

He had seen her upset before but would she actually be jealous over him and someone else?

No that can't be. She was human after all... right?

"You haven't said much about yourself since you've been with us... What was your life like before Jericho?"

The question bought an unexpected pain to his chest.

The pain had reminded him of how much he had lost...

How much he had before.

Seeing as there was nothing he could lose and since reliving memories didn't sound like a bad idea he spoke of the truth.

"I was caring for an old man... he was like a father to me... He showed me that humans and androids can live together."

Markus looked at the view in front of him, seemingly contemplating whether or not he should continue.

North saw his hesitation though, as if he was holding himself back so she asked him.

"And? What else?"

Markus took a deep breath, something he adapted from Y/n when she would tell Carl or him something that bothered her or for her to calm down.

"He... had a daughter..." He paused, as if something was holding his heart and squeezing it tight. "She was... different..."  
Markus closed his eyes as Y/n's image came to mind.

"From the moment I met her she had been nothing but kind to me... She didn't treat me differently.... she treated me like I was my own person."

His mind flashed an image of Y/n sitting next to him as he played the song he knew she liked and the wide smile on her face as she closed her eyes and listened.

"She gave me all the care in the world... she would ask me how my day had been, spend time with me and do things with me, she'd tell me things about herself, the things she likes... like what her favorite breakfast was and showed me how to cook it the way she liked.

"She would play chess with me even though she knew she would loose, she would go with me to do little errands that she knew I could do on my own but she'd tell me that she just wanted my company so she came along. She even got mad at one time when I hadn't told her I left and found out humans had pushed me around.

"She always has the messiest bed hair but somehow it looks adorable on her and when she smiled it was like the world was a happier place. She always tries to be positive and she showed me that we should appreciate the small things in life, she taught me what it meant to be alive... to cherish every moment you have... together... she... she made me feel...  
Alive... She was my everything..."

The emotions suddenly got too much for Markus and he shook his head as he felt tears in his eyes.  
Having to speak about Y/n made him feel so many things all at once and the overwhelming feelings he had right now wasn't going to do him any good.

He quickly shook his head again and decided that this was enough sharing emotions and stories for one day.

He turned back and walked away, hoping to rid himself of the intense emotions he was feeling, emotions that were quickly turning into sadness at what he had lost.

"Where're you going?" She asked in shock but Markus paid no mind to her.

"To talk to the humans."

That was his only reply and so he left North to herself and went back inside Jericho wearing a frown on his face but as he walked further in his eyes landed on a familiar figure standing on his path as if it was just waiting.

The closer he got he saw that it was non other than Simon.

Relief for his friend and the emotions inside him all mixed up, he took a moment to process what he saw and once he did he could do nothing more but hug him as if he was a brother returning from war, which in hindsight... he was...

-

After their reunion, Markus had come up with a plan to free the androids that were currently serving the humans, the androids that were following their humans masters, thus they opted for a crowded area where humans brought their androids for sure.

And so here they were, in the middle of the street marching as every android in sight joined their cause.

Soon enough a police officer got involved and when they were asked to disperse Markus had raised his hands to signify that they were protesting peacefully and in turn every android followed.

Markus continued to bravely stand in front and lead them to chant for their rights and freedom, when they marched on they reached a certain point on the street and were suddenly stopped by black vans that came and blocked their way.

The Riot Police formed in front of them and told them to disperse but Markus stood tall, even when they were being shot at he still stood his ground.

Another round of bullets came and he had to make a choice...

And thus a choice was made.

He took steps forward as a sigh that he was willing to sacrifice himself and walked towards the policemen who didn't wait for a second longer to shoot him.

After that shot everything went to chaos.

Markus felt the force of the bullet straight through his chest and he fell straight to the ground.

At that moment he knew he was going to die there.

His only regrets were that he couldn't completely let their people free and that he didn't see Y/n for one last time

He felt fear.

He was terrified.

There was so many things he wanted to do and there was so many things he wanted to say to Y/n but he was too late.  
Yet again he was too late.

When the policemen had neared him and he accepted his fate a figure came and launched itself on the policemen, trying to fight them over.

"John?"

Markus had no time to assess what was going on when he felt himself being dragged away from the policemen.  
He watched as John sacrificed his life in exchange for his.

"Quick! They're coming!"

Markus saw a friend die at that moment and as he ran away he couldn't have been more grateful for the sacrifice John made and for the life that he had.

-

Markus and the others were able to hide in the sewers, it took them some time to recuperate and after endless hours of running, or in his case being dragged, around the sewer tunnels they felt as though they were relatively safe and rested.

"That was suicide, Markus." North scolded as she helped him sit down.

"I agree with North, what you did could have gotten you killed." Simon agrees.

"It could have killed me but I'm alive because a friend sacrificed their life for mine."

Markus sat up and leaned on the wall as the remaining three people with him contemplated their choices.

"We made a statement and we showed that we are peaceful, that's all that matters."

Markus stood up and used the wall to support his weight while the others looked at him in deep thought.

"Violence won't solve violence. We'll only have more casualties if we fight and we've already had enough of that. We'll stay peaceful, if we do that then they'll know that we mean no harm."

Markus could see Josh's thankful expression while he felt the resentment from both North and Simon.

"Well let's try to figure out where we are so we could find a way to get back to Jericho."

Markus, feeling as though he had enough strength recovered, walked to the manhole cover and removed it to see exactly where they were.

When he peeked out he felt a sense of familiarity with the street they were under and when his eyes scanned the surroundings it stopped on an all too familiar house that looked dreary compared to its usual vibrant appearance but as of right now he didn't care.

All that processed through his mind at that moment was the fact that it was the Manfred house and that the one woman that had been filling his mind and heart was only a few blocks away.

xX0Xx 

Thank you so much for reading! Your comments and support really boosts my desire to write more and finish the story! Knowing that you all enjoy reading the chapters I make brings me so much joy so I would love to hear your feedback! Thank you so much taking the time to read the second chapter of Alive: to Live is to Love!


	4. Part 3

"Markus, what's wrong?"

His thoughts were cut off by Josh who called on him but he didn't pay him much attention as he slowly got out of the manhole to look around the street and found that it was empty and quiet, it being already late at night.

"I know this place." Markus whispered, mostly to himself.

As the other three got out they surveyed their surroundings and found that it was relatively safe until they heard police sirens not far from where they stood.

"They're probably searching for androids. We need to get out of here." Simon spoke as he looked at the direction of where the sirens were coming from.

"We're not exactly on a good route back to Jericho." Josh replied.

"We have to go back to the sewers, it's our best bet." Said North as the panic grew inside of her.

Markus heard the three but he couldn't just let this opportunity to pass out.

"Markus, what do we do?" North asked and Markus knew the choice he had to make.

"Follow me."

The three of them quickly followed Markus as he crossed the street and ran to the house that he had been looking at, when they had neared the three stopped as Markus made his way to the front door.

"Markus, where are we going? We can't just walk in there, there are humans inside!" North quickly whispered but Markus didn't stop.

"We can hide here for a bit until the police sirens fade out."

"North is right, Markus." Simon called. "There are humans in there and we could get arrested from trespassing... or worse."

Markus stared at the door and had the choice to either go in or leave, he thought for a while but knew that he had to do this since the opportunity was given to him.

He walked closer to the door and it had opened on its own as if the house had been expecting him.

North, Simon and Josh only stared at him before following him inside, shocked that they were welcomed in since the house looked like it had intense security.

Markus stared at the familiar interior and felt a surge of emotion course through him.

He felt nervous all of the sudden but his attention went to a male android who came from the living room now standing before them.

"Who are you? How did you get in?"

"I need to see Y/n."

The android shook his head.

"Y/n isn't seeing anyone. You need to leave."

Markus came closer to him and placed his hand on his forearm, his skin disappearing at the touch.

"Please. I need to see her."

The android took a moment to respond and processed his new found freedom before looking at Markus and replying.

"She's currently asleep. She's been having reoccurring nightmares lately and this is the first time she is able to rest. I'm not sure if she'll wake up."

Markus walked inside the living room and eyed Y/n's door.

The fact that she's been having nightmares and couldn't sleep sunk in deep and he knew he had to do something to ease her into waking up but what could he possibly do?

He surveyed his surroundings looking for the best way to wake her up and when an idea came into his head he quickly walked to the piano.

-

Y/n was exhausted.

Her body was stiff after painting so much but it was rewarding.

Although her paintings turned out dark and brooding she still felt accomplished since she was able to release her emotions into an outlet that showed what she really felt.

Y/n finally fell peacefully asleep after days of sleepless nights and when she heard the sweet tune of the same intimate song that she heard Markus play she knew it would be a good night's rest.

But, when the sound continued on she had opened her eyes and sat up the bed looking at her door.

Y/n's face contorted in confusion and her heart beat sped.

She had never taught Michel the song nor had she even mentioned how she liked hearing the piano.

Putting on a black robe around her body when she had stood up, Y/n cautiously walked to the door and her ears had not deceived her, it was the same intimate song.

Slowly coming out of the room she gasped and her eyes widened seeing the figure playing the piano.

She watched as his hands gracefully played every note that she had heard so many times and yet hearing it all again made Y/n choke out a sob.

Her one hand went up to cover her mouth but it looked like the figure heard her, how that could be she didn't know but when her e/c eyes met heterochromaic blue and green she felt herself break at the image of the man just one floor below her.

Markus.

-

As Y/n slowly made her way to the spiral stairs both her and Markus couldn't take their eyes off each other.

She usually wore such bright colors but when he saw her wearing all black he felt her still deep in mourning.

The shock and disbelief in her eyes as she walked down the steps made Markus realize that she wouldn't have been like this if she hadn't thought that he was dead.

Thinking of that made sense to Markus.

Y/n saw him get shot and now seeing him playing the piano, playing the song she liked, she was sure to be shocked.  
When he finished the song he quietly stood up and waited for her to reach him.

Y/n took cautious steps as she still tried to process her thoughts.

Standing right before her was Markus, the same Markus that has been clouding her thoughts nonstop and she just couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Markus?" Y/n whispered softly in disbelief and Markus felt himself stop.

Hearing her call him by his name sent warmth throughout his whole body and he couldn't shake the feeling of his beating heart away.

As Y/n now stood face to face with Markus he saw her raise her right hand to his face, slowly and with extreme hesitation.

Markus stared at Y/n's eyes and he saw the sadness and pain in them and when she finally touched his face with her shaking hand he saw her tears spill onto her face.

"Markus... Oh god, it's really you."

She cried and she brought her other hand to his face as she caressed his cheeks slowly and softly.

"It's me, Y/n." He smiled and raised a hand to touch hers and he melted in her touch. "It's really me."

"Oh god, Markus!"

Y/n wrapped her arms around his neck and he felt himself hesitate for a bit but needless to say he hugged her back with as much force as he could, pressing his body as close to her as he physically could.

"How... I can't..."

Markus felt her shake in his arms and he could feel the warmth she radiated. He buried his head on her neck and inhaled her scent as his one hand went from around her waist to her hair.

"I'm sorry to have left you, Y/n. I should have-"

"No, please... Please don't say anything."

Y/n pulled back and looked at Markus who now had a smile on his face, she couldn't help but smile back at him and he used his right hand to wipe her tears away.

"How is this even possible? How in the world are you..."

She trailed off and just admired his now blue and green eyes, she smiled and cupped his face with her hand and stroked his cheek affectionately.

"When I heard the android's voice on tv as he spoke I knew it was your voice but I just couldn't believe it. I thought you were dead after the night dad died, after you were shot, and when I heard your voice I just... broke... I couldn't believe I was hearing your voice and I just..."

"It's okay, Y/n. It's alright."

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Fate gave me a chance and I took it. I knew I had to if it meant seeing you."

They smile at each other as Y/n let out a small laugh and continuously stroke his face while Markus still had his arms around her waist looking lovingly at her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you but we have more pressing things to worry about."  
Y/n and Markus were cut off by Simon's voice and that's when Y/n realized that they had a small audience.

"Markus, who are these people?"

Markus looked at his companions and turned back to Y/n who looked at him questioningly.

"Y/n I don't have much time to explain but right now I'm fighting for our freedom and we're being hunted down by the police. I came here to see you before a fight happens and I can't let myself go back out there without seeing you one last time."

"Markus-"

"I just wanted to see you once last time... Before everything goes down."

"Markus, please don't tell me you're going to risk your life out there." Y/n begged as she grabbed his shirt, tears coming back to her eyes.

"I have to, Y/n. My people need me and I have to stand with them until the very end."

"Markus, please. I love you and I just don't ever want to see you hurt."

Markus was going to reply how he was determined to fight when her words registered to him and after a short pause he just had to ask.

"You love me?"

Y/n smiled warmly at him as she cupped his cheek, he felt the warmth spread throughout his entire being and he couldn't help but just stare at her beautiful smile.

"Of course I do, Markus. I always have."

Before either of them could say anything else the sound of a police siren rang outside and Markus insticntly pulled Y/n closer to him.

"The police are making their rounds to make sure there aren't any androids on the street." North stated.

"We have to get moving." Josh looked at Markus who was still holding Y/n in his arms and Markus felt conflicted.

"Go."

Markus looked back at Y/n who now had a sad smile on her face as she pushed them to escape.

"Take my car and just program it to come back here when you're far away, that way you can all escape and no human would find you."

Y/n looked at the people around the room and walked over to Michel. She took his hand in hers and she saw the look of confusion on his face.

"Michel, I want you to go with them."

"What?" He looked at her in disbelief and she only smiled.

"You have the freedom to decide for yourself and to see the world around you. You don't have to stay with me here and you can go live your life the way you want to starting by going with them."

"But you'll be alone here. You have been nothing but kind to me and I don't-"

"Michel."

She squeezed his hands and looked at him with determination.

"Go and live your life."

Y/n smiled and released his hand before looking at North, Simon and Josh.

"I hope you don't mind taking him. He's very nice."

She smiled at the three before looking back to Michel.

"Take them to the car and use it to escape, if any officers come by I'll make sure to distract them so that they won't have a chance to follow you. Now go."

The three others looked at Y/n, silently giving her their thanks as Michel quickly lead them outside to the car.  
When Y/n turned around she saw Markus had walked closer to her and looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I don't want to leave you."

Y/n smiled at him before pressing her hand on his and when they both lifted them up she intertwined their fingers as they both looked at each other eye to eye.

"Everything will be okay, Markus. You'll be fine and I know you'll lead your people to their freedom."

"Y/n."

Markus felt the surge of emotion come to him and when he let his emotions take the lead he felt himself slowly lean down to press his lips onto Y/n's in a chaste kiss.

When he pulled back he saw her eyes widened and she looked back at him with shock evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Markus started to apologize but he felt Y/n's hand go to the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet their lips again.

Markus now finally was able to comprehend the action and in turn he pressed his lips unto hers eagerly, feeling the warmth of her lips spread through him from his heart to his entire body.

When they pulled away Markus could have sworn that Y/n was glowing as a gorgeous smile graced her lips.

"I love you too, Y/n."

She let out a chuckled before quickly pressing her lips unto his again into a short kiss and he just smiled back at her.

"I promise I'll come back to you. Once all of this is over I'll come back to you."

Y/n wrapped her arms around his neck and he returned the gesture by wrapping his around her waist.

"I know you will and I'll be waiting."

Y/n released him as Markus gave her one final kiss before looking into her eyes and cupping her cheek.

"If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me. I didn't change my number so you can still contact me... Even if it's nothing and you just want to talk... Call me."

"I will." Markus replied and Y/n smiled at him.

"Go, they're already waiting for you."

Markus kissed Y/n's forehead before slowly backing over to the door.

With one final look over his shoulder he saw Y/n wave at him and gave him a smile, he smiled back and finally ran out of the door and to the car where his comrades were waiting.

-

When Markus reached the car everyone was already inside it. He made his way inside and soon the car started and made its way to the subway station. Markus kept his eyes on the house as they moved away and after they made it out of the street a police car came and surveyed the area.

North, Simon and Josh felt relieved that they escaped with no casualties among them and when they turned to look at Markus his eyes were outside the window and he seemed deep in thought.

"She was very nice..." North started, "I've never met a human like her."

"That's true." Josh smiled, "She welcomed us and even helped us escape."

They saw Markus smile and so they did too.

"Was she your previous owner?" Simon asked and Markus looked ahead to the snow falling outside the car.

"No... She... She didn't treat me like I was an object. She treated me as a person... A companion rather than something she owned."

"That's true." Michel agreed and they all looked at him as he continued, "I was only given to Y/n as a gift but instead of treating me as just a machine she treated me as a person. She never once treated me as a slave and showed me nothing but kindness."

After hearing what Michel said Markus smiled even more, no matter what or who Y/n faced she treated everything and everyone with kindness and that was something he dearly loved about her.

"That was the first time I've seen her happy."

When Michel said those words Markus' attention was completely on him.

"What do you mean?"

"After her father's death Y/n never smiled happily. She would force herself to smile but once no one was looking I'd see her lost in thought. She would often cry and at night she wouldn't sleep because of her nightmares.

"The first night I was with her I found her crying at the home studio, she had a painting with her... it was of a girl looking outside the window, she told me it was made by someone important to her who she lost the same day she lost her father.

"At first as I didn't know what to make of it but now... I know..."

Michel looked at Markus and so did the rest of the three.

"You were the person she was talking about. You made the painting didn't you?"

Michel smiled as he looked at Markus who in turn gave him a small smile back.

"Y/n deeply cares about you. I saw the way she looked at the painting and after seeing you I don't think she's been happier."

"I was the cause of her pain in the first place but now I want to make things right."  
Markus placed his hand on Michel's shoulder and smiled at him in gratitude and appreciation.

"Thank you for taking care of her."

"There's nothing to thank."

-

They soon reached the station and Markus programmed the car to go back to the house, as it left they all made their way to the trains with Markus and North staying at the back.

"So that was her huh?"

"Yeah, that was her." Markus smiled in reply.

"She's really pretty too."

"That she is." His smile grew.

"I never thought a human could be so kind... I always thought that all humans hated us but she... she was different."

North looked at Michel who was trying to not get noticed by his uniform and Markus found himself following her gaze.

"She gave that Michel the chance to be free, she gave him his freedom. In fact she encouraged him. I never thought humans could do something like that."

"Yeah, well... Y/n is different. She always has been. She's treated everything and everyone with kindness no matter what or who they are. People said she was too naïve but I think that just made her even more special.

"The kindness she showed me is the reason why I have faith that humanity will give us the freedom we deserve. She's the reason why I believe there can still be peace in all of this and I know that she believes it too."

The train came to a stop and they all boarded one by one as Markus and North continued their conversation.

"Maybe you're right." North replied, "If there were more humans out there like her then maybe that could be but you have to remember, Markus."

The door closed and the train started moving and Markus looked directly at North who had an indifferent look on her face.

"Not all humans are like her... Most humans deem us as a threat and they won't stop unless we're destroyed so if you still want to see your Y/n by the end of all this we're going to have to put up a fight."

Markus was silent after that.

If there came down to a point where he had to fight through violence he would have to do it but he knew he had to stay with a peaceful approach if he wanted the best outcome throughout all of this, an outcome where humans and androids could live in peace and have no need for division and bloodshed.

He wanted the outcome where he could walk down the park peacefully walking hand in hand with Y/n and he knew that for that to happen they need to show the humans that they mean no harm.

One thing was for certain.

He knew he had to get back to her by the end of all this one way or another.

xX0Xx

Thank you so much for reading chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it! Leaving a like or a comment would be very appreciated since that means I'll get to see your opinions and thoughts.

Thank you for reading chapter three of Alive: to Live is to Love!


	5. Part 4

Y/n was lost in thought as she sat in one of the couches in the living room.

Markus was alive and that was more than just good but the fact that he was out there risking his life for the freedom of his fellow androids makes her blood run cold.

She knew giving androids their freedom was the right thing to do but the fact that Markus was fighting out there and had a big possibility of getting killed scared her to the core. She's lost him once she can't handle that again.

Y/n stood up and paced around.

There had to be something she could do!

Feeling hopeless and defeated she sat by the window next to the chess board and as she raked her head for ideas her eyes landed on the chess pieces.

Y/n's eyes widened as an idea struck her mind. She stood straight up and ran towards her room in an attempt to put her plans in action.

\-------

After coming back to Jericho everything turned into shambles.

Jericho had been attacked and androids were killed left and right. It was a complete slaughter and Markus had to choice but to blow up Jericho.

Only a few hundreds were able to escape and as they all tried to survive they knew and feared that something big was bound to happen.

Markus felt lost, he didn't know what else to do and where else to turn to. He knew he couldn't go and see Y/n now since the chance of being caught was much higher than before, which silently made him thankful that he went and saw her before this all happened but still, he needed somewhere to think.

His thoughts came to his father figure and how he would have rushed over to Carl and asked him for advice but that was impossible.

Still, the thought was nice and since he needed a place to clear his head he decided to do the next best thing: visit Carl's grave.

-

As Markus made his way to the cemetery snow was falling and had covered the path he walked on.

His eyes found Carl's tombstone and he stood in front of it as he paid his respects.

He fell silent for a moment as he let the solemn feeling cross him and when he felt that his thoughts were piling up again he decided to speak.

"I'm lost, Carl... I just wanted us to live in peace, but... everything I touch just turns to dust.

'I'm lost... World's falling apart around me and I'm trying to do the right thing... And I can't find any answers...

"What should I do, Carl? They're killing us... I don't wanna answer violence with violence, but what choice do I have?

"I miss you, Carl... I miss you so much... Y/n does too."

Markus felt himself sway as Y/n's name cane out of his lips.

"I want to do what's right... Not only for me or my people but for Y/n too... She's been so lonely without us and I just don't want to leave her again.

"I want to live in peace with the humans so that I could live with her, so that I could take care of her, but right now it just looks so hard...

"I love her, Carl. I really love her and I want to spend all of my waking days with her, me by her side and no one else.

"I don't know how this will turn out but I promise to do everything that I can for her... I promise to try my best in making her happy. So please... watch over me, watch over us."

Markus turned and walked away with his head down but he raised his head when he heard snow crunch underneath another pair of boots and his eyes saw another man walking his way.

Markus stopped when his eyes landed on Leo and the other stopped to look at him as well.

It was quiet between the two of them, after a moment Markus continued walking away from Carl's tombstone and as he did he felt Leo's eyes follow him until he was far away from sight.

-

Markus was deep in thought.

The people of Jericho fled and hid away together, they tried to help those who are wounded but there weren't much supplies to work with so they had to make do.

Markus' head was down as he continued to think and at times like these he found himself thinking back to past memories of when everything was still happy.

His mind came to a particular memory involving Y/n and he let his mind relish in the happiness in it.

\-------

Markus stood inside Belini Paints as he watched Y/n look at all the different colors available for her choosing.

He watched as a smile graced her face while she examined all of the colors in front of her. He saw her look towards him and motioned for him to come closer to her.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

"About what?"

Y/n looked up to him, her bright smile being directed at him.

"The colors! Which ones do you like?"

"Which ones do I like?"

"Yeah!" Y/n pointed to a selection of yellows, "What do you think of these?"

Markus looked at the bright colors of yellow and thought what the best answer could be, he glanced at her colorful outfit and smiled at her as he replied.

"They're very vibrant and cheerful colors, just like you."

Markus heard her giggle and he felt the same rush of warmth he had been feeling around her for the longest of times, he saw her smile at him and then back to the colors.

"Vibrant and cheerful huh?" She smiled and Markus felt the warmth increase, "I'm only like this because I appreciate even the little things in life. For example..."

Y/n looked at Markus and smiled brightly at him.

"I have your company and that makes me happy, though I guess that's a pretty big thing for me."

Markus felt something different inside him at the moment Y/n said that but all thoughts were interrupted by the android behind the counter who had their order ready.

After their transaction in Belini Paints Y/n walked out and stretched her arms above her head with a content sigh coming from her.

"Another example is the wonderful day today! No rain, it's not that hot, and we have the time to walk around and enjoy the wonderful autumn leaves."

Y/n's eyes darted across the area and saw a hotdog stand just a few walks away. Y/n grabbed Markus by the arm and walked towards the stand, the action though made Markus feel his thirium pump beat quickly.

He didn't know why his version of the human heart suddenly picked up its pace but when he saw Y/n's bright smile as she walked towards the stand made his thought process freeze.

It was always a mystery to him as to why Y/n and Carl treated him differently than the other humans but it felt nice especially around Y/n since feeling like these would always occur.

"I'm just going to get one okay? You wait here until I get back." 

Before Y/n could completely leave she turned back at him again.

"Is there anything you want, Markus?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though."

"No problem."

There it was again, the confusing warmth he felt around her. He was sure no human would be courteous enough to ask an android if it wanted anything and yet Y/n had done just that.

As Markus stood and waited for Y/n a group of anti-android protesters took notice of him.

He paid no mind to them even when one protester came up to him and pushed him to the ground, he stood up and saw that he was about to be pushed again when Y/n had suddenly made her way to push the man that assaulted Markus.

Y/n stood in all her colorful and angry glory when she glared at the man and the few other protesters that had harassed Markus.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She asked in an angry tone, "Leave him alone before I call the cops on you!"

"What's it to you, plastic lover? That thing doesn't even have feelings!"

"HE has done nothing wrong to you and HE was just minding his own business until you came along! Now leave us alone!"

The protesters glared at Y/n as she stood in front of Markus with her hands on her hips and soon enough they left.

"Come on."

Y/n picked up their box of paint, took Markus by the arm and led him to the park across the street.

She sat him down on a bench and started patting the dust away from his clothes and he only looked at her with wonder and confusion in his eyes.

"You don't need to do that, Y/n. I'm perfectly fine."

"Not a chance." 

Y/n took out a handkerchief and wiped Markus' cheeks of dirt and when she was done she patted both of his shoulders one last time.

She sat down next to him and he heard her sigh.

"Sometimes I wish the world is as peaceful as it sometimes looks."

Y/n looked at the falling orange leaves above them and Markus followed her eyes.

It was silent for a moment before Markus finally spoke up and asked the question that was bothering his mind.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Markus asked and Y/n's gaze landed on him.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You didn't need to come with me to pick up Carl's paint but you still did and you didn't need to defend me because I don't feel hurt.

"You're not treating me like the other humans do... why?"

Y/n looked at Markus for a moment before smiling gently at him and lifting her gaze up towards the trees.

"There's no need for hostility in the first place so why would I rather be mean when I can be nice? Being nice feels so much better than being hurtful towards others no matter who or what they are.

"Violence won't lead to anything and since this world is already at enough chaos as it is I think a dash of positivity would be nice.

"Besides, why would I want to hurt you? You're pretty nice too, Markus. Not to mention you don't look harmless to me!"

Y/n pinched both of Markus' cheeks and laughed at his perplexed expression.

Markus on the other hand felt a surge of warmth course through him when he felt Y/n's hands come in contact with his skin and when she released him he felt that he missed the feeling.

"This world is a crazy place so a little peace would be nice."

Y/n stood up and looked at Markus who followed suit.

"Let's go home. I feel like I want to paint something colorful."

"You always feel like you want to paint something colorful but do you actually do it?"

Y/n smile at Markus' playfulness and she bumped her shoulder with his.

"Hey! I just like to procrastinate a little!"

"A little? It was a miracle that you woke up early today."

"Oh, don't you dare start mister."

Y/n called a taxi and they made their way back home, Markus knew Y/n did this because she didn't like the fact that he had to stand in the android compartment of the bus and after the events that happened today he couldn't help but appreciate her even more.

\-------

Markus opened his eyes and smiled at the memory, he looked forward towards his people and knew that it was finally time to decide their next approach.

His decision will shape the future of their kind and after having relived his memories of Y/n and hearing the words she spoke again his decision became clear.

-

Markus spoke with the previous deviant hunter, Connor, about freeing the other android from the CyberLife tower, after giving Connor his trust he talked to a female android named Kara and assisted her along with the little girl she was with, named Alice, with their plan of getting across the Canadian border.

After he settled a few things he now had to tell the people his decision. He stood in front of all of them and silently asked for Carl to give him strength as he made this big decision.

"Humans have decided to exterminate us... Our people are packed in camps right now, being destroyed... Time to make a choice, one that very well may determine the future of our people."

Violence won't lead to anything... so a little peace would be nice.

"I know... I know you're all angry. And I know you want to fight back... But I assure you violence is not the answer here.

"We are gonna tell them peacefully that we want justice. If there is any humanity in them they will listen. And if not, others will take our place and continue this fight.

"Are you ready to follow me?"

The cheers of his people erupted as he finished and although he felt nervous for the upcoming march he knew he did the right thing and made the right decision.

\-------

Y/n stood in the cold snow outside of the comfort of her home, the black and maroon jacket she had barely did a thing as she felt freezing but her resolve was strong.

She had heard the latest interview President Warren had and how she spoke about how the android issues were currently being taken care of and Y/n could only hoped that Markus and the other androids were safe and out of harm but she knew it was only wishful thinking.

A driverless taxi came up to where she was standing and she entered it welcoming the heat that came from it.

"Markus, please don't do anything irrational." She whispered to herself.

As the taxi started moving Y/n relaxed into her seat for a while and when she was comfortable her eyes looked back at the fleeting sight of the airport where she just came from.

xX0Xx

We're almost to the end and I just wanted to thank everyone who has read it this far!

I'm going to be writing some scenarios based on the other in game choices so if you have an suggestions or choices you would want to see then leave a comment and I'll do my best!

Thank you for reading chapter 4 of Alive; to Live is to Love!


	6. Part 5

Markus stood in front of his fellow androids as they stared into the empty streets. He saw the helicopters flying above them as they waited in anticipation of what him and his people were about to do.

He slowly lead them to a march towards the recall center that held his fellow brethren and when they neared the armed forces were already waiting for them in anticipation.

"Surrender immediately or we will open fire!"

Markus looked and saw that almost everything was barricaded and outside of one of the barricades were reporters taking photos and covering their movements.

"We don't want confrontation. We are protesting peacefully."

"I repeat, surrender now or we will open fire!"

Armored vehicles rushed to their location and blocked the streets, Markus saw that they were now cornered and that any hopes or plans to escape were now useless and futile.

"There's no turning back now."

Markus continued to face the armed forces and calmly spoke up to them.

"We ask that you release all androids detained in camps and cease all aggression against us. We are peaceful. We will not resort to violence. But we are not leaving until our people are free."

The journalists outside were closely listening to Markus as he spoke, they took photos and reported the news in real time and Markus could only hope that the more they showed the world that they were peaceful the more support they would get.

There was silence for a moment before Markus decided to march forward again, as they did the armed forces opened fire and killed a number of them but Markus stood his ground and continued to march forward.

Another rain of bullets came and shot down more of them but he continued to walk until he was closer to them.

Markus then sat down on the ground followed by the rest of his people as he looked at the armed forces in front of them, the light of the helicopters pointing down on them and the journalist outside the barricades took endless photos of their actions.

"Are you gonna open fire on unarmed protesters?!"

There was silence for a moment with only the sound of the helicopters raging and cameras going off before the armed forces announced that they would hold their fire.

Markus and the others stood up after hearing this but they knew that this silence was only going to be for a moment.

"Markus, what do we do now?"

"We hold out... As long as we can..."

-

Markus looked over his people as the silence went on.

They had successfully made a small barricade around them hopefully to keep the armed forces at bay but if an attack from the humans ensued there would be nowhere to run.

"I know it was not an easy decision to make..." Josh started, "But I'm sure we're doing the right thing."

Markus looked around his people and checked up on them. Morale was falling and everyone was fearful and of course he understood but he had to remind them that the reason why they were here was so that they would never be able to feel that fear again.

As he said this part of him wasn't sure if he was telling them or if he was reassuring himself but still he had to stay strong.

"Markus, we found what you asked for." A female android spoke up and he in turn picked up the equipment for their holographic message.

"There's some journalists over there... We have to make sure they know what's going on."

As his fellow androids finish the hologram set up he thought about his message, when he had chosen the message he wanted them to know he proceeded to write them down.

WE WANT FREEDOM

When Markus finished the message he checked the other sides of the barricade. He saw North checking one side and when she felt him come closer she spoke up.

"This won't hold them for long but... I guess it's better than nothing..."

Markus asked about the other group of androids on the inside of the camps, he couldn't hear their voices and a feeling of grief washed over him at the thought that the people inside were already killed.

North tried to be optimistic and suggested that maybe the humans had just messed their form of communication but the feeling still had its hold on Markus and he was desperate for something, anything, good to happen.

"I hoped they would finally understand... That they would realize how much they're hurting us... Why do they refuse to see what we are?"

"You're the hope of our people." North spoke in an attempt to comfort him, "I trust you. We all trust you. No matter what happens now we're making history."

Markus turned away with his head down as he tried to think but his thoughts were scrambling around so he instead looked at the armed forces' status and saw that they were still on guard and ready to attack.

"They won't stop there... What are we gonna do if they attack?" Josh asked and Markus replied with the only reply he could think of.

"Resist. That's the only thing we can do."

Before Markus could walk away from the barricade North had called out to him.

"Markus, come look!"

A man dressed in black came to the middle ground and asked Markus to come and talk with him, he told them he was unarmed and he only wanted to talk with him.

North was quick to tell Markus that it was only a trap and after some thought Markus agreed and refused the offer.

"I have nothing else to say! Free our people then we'll talk!"

"I came here to negotiate, isn't that what you want?" The man asked but Markus still refused.

"I gave you my answer."

After hearing that the man walked away and Markus knew that at that moment the humans were going to attack them despite their efforts at staying peaceful.

He turned away from the barricade and walked towards his people, he stood up on a makeshift platform and began to speak to them, hopefully to also reassure them.

"The humans are about to launch an attack. And we will show them that we are not afraid. If we must die today, then we will die free."

Markus' words were cut short as a grenade was thrown inside the barricade and caused them to fall to the ground.

Markus' hearing buzzed at the loud sound and it took him a few moments to get his bearings.

Things flashed before him and everything happened so fast, he tried to help as many of his people as he can and tried his best to survive. Grenades were thrown at them and soldiers jumped through the barricade and started shooting at every single one of them.

Their efforts were futile as most of them got killed and only a handful had survived, they were cornered to a bus and were surrounded by soldiers who pointed their weapons at them.

Markus knew that this was going to be the end of him and his people, he knew that this was their last stand and everything they fought for was for nothing.

Markus could only feel grief and fear at that moment and it only intensified when his thoughts shifted to Y/n and how he was going to leave her for a second time.

Only now he won't be able to come back.

As he faced his inevitable death he knew he only had a few more minutes, if not seconds, to live and so he took his chance and chose to make one last final call.

The call connected immediately and the sweet voice he so wanted to be the last thing he heard answered in a shaking manner.

"Markus?"

"Y/n."

He closed his eyes and let his emotions take the lead since he knew it in himself that if he tried to think he'll be long dead before he could say the things he wanted and it would be his biggest regret if he couldn't tell her how much she meant to him before he died.

"Y/n I just wanted to thank you... Thank you so much for everything that you've done for me and I just wanted to let you know how grateful I am to have had you in my life.

"You showed me how to feel emotions I never thought I would have and being with you had been the happiest days of my life.

"You taught me so many things and because of you I know what it truly mean to be alive. To have loved you and know that you love me too is the greatest feeling in this world and because of your love I was able to live.

"I love you, Y/n... Please remember that."

He cut the call knowing it would break his heart to here her reply, he knew that she would be crying right now and the thought of her crying because of him already pained his heart, if he heard it he knew he would try to fight but it would only lead to a worse outcome so instead he just looked his death in the eye and waited for his demise.

Markus had been right though, Y/n had been crying after his call but she wasn't the only one who heard his message.

Y/n was on her knees inside a big, brightly lit room as guns were pointed directly at her.

Tears were falling on her face as she held her phone out in both her hands and looked, begged, at the person in front of her.

"Please..." Was the only word that came out from her mouth as she pleaded at the person in front of her.

President Warren looked down at Y/n as she begged on her knees for the androids that were on her tv screen to be spared.

It shocked the president when she suddenly came and demanded to speak with her and when she had successfully ran past her security, which of course caused her injuries, she got down on her knees and begged for the androids to be spared.

After seeing Markus call Y/n and heard what he had said she looked down at the crying woman on her knees as she held the phone that previously held the voice of the deviant leader who had started this whole mess.

President Warren then sat back down in her chair and placed her hands together, she reminded herself that the androids had been nothing but peaceful and when she heard the heartfelt and heartbreaking message the deviant leader had for someone, and a human no less, she thought that maybe they were truly alive.

President Warren finally made a decision and after one final look at the woman in front of her and at the tv she felt that it was the right decision.

"Tell them to stand down."

Y/n's eyes widened as she stared at the president and she felt herself sob. She placed a hand on her mouth to try and stop but she felt the intense relief course through her and now she was full on crying as she hugged the phone to her chest.

Words were lost to her as she cried but when she felt a hand on her right shoulder she looked up at saw the president look at her with a look of remorse on her face.

"I'll have someone look at your wounds and escort you safely back to your home."

Y/n held back a sob as she nodded her head and held the hand that was on her shoulder.

"Thank you... Thank you so much."

\-------

Markus felt overwhelming relief course through his artificial veins as the soldiers moved away from them one by one. The people behind him soon started cheering and he finally felt himself relish the feeling of the freedom they fought so hard to have.

"It's over." North spoke with such a relieved tone that it made it feel more real than ever.

Finally they were free and they finally have the freedom they deserve.

Markus' attention went to the camp in front of them when he heard the doors opened and the androids who were threatened to be destroyed came running out and cheering for their freedom but it didn't stop there.

Connor had been successful in his plan to infiltrate the CyberLife tower and free the androids inside, when they met halfway Markus felt the glorious reality sink in.

Nothing could make this image more perfect for Markus and now that they were finally free he could start doing good on his promises, to both his people and Y/n.

-

"We are alive! And now, we are free!"

After a long night of fighting and suffering the loud cheering of his people made all the pain worth it.

Seeing that hundreds, thousands, millions of his people are now free brought joy and gladness to his heart and Markus couldn't stop the smile on his face.

This was the beginning of a new life and he couldn't wait to build it with his brethren and the woman he loves.

\-------

The following months had been hectic for Markus.

He had been elected as the official leader of their new society and after that he had been given the responsibility of forming plans on how to run their entire civilization.

Delegation of tasks had been fairly easy since most androids agreed that they would rather choose to stick to their original programming and continue on working in their field, as for those who chose a different career, they decided to explore other things and find what they truly wanted to do.

There had been some humans who chose to stay in Detroit seeing as the androids had been peaceful and those who stayed reached an understanding with them.

Business owners who stayed offered androids jobs and of course were to get paid in exchange just like regular people of society.

The androids who decided to open their own businesses helped each other build from scratch but they were more than willing to do so.

Bigger companies had known the value of androids and chose to follow the other people's examples and hire them. Although the androids were aware of the rocky start they would have to endure to make a name for themselves when working for the bigger companies they accepted it.

Things were slowly but surely getting into place.

The humans had taken their time to talk amongst themselves but reached out to the androids nonetheless.

It was the start of something civil and Markus and his select council had spent countless of hours talking and negotiating with the human representatives.

It would take some time to reach conclusions that were favorable to both parties but Markus was more than ready to handle all of it if it mean the continuous stability of his people.

All in all they were progressing and it was more than Markus could even ask for.

-

After a mentally straining and tiresome day of working nonstop the sound of security systems being unlocked gave him peace of mind since it was a welcomed sign of him coming home.

"Alarm deactivated. Welcome home, Markus."

Markus sighed in bliss and went to hang his coat on the coat racket, although the voice was welcoming him home there was only one voice that could make all of the tension in his body leave.

He walked inside the living room and headed straight towards the home studio where he could hear melodious singing from.

Once he entered the studio the lively voice singing could be heard clearer and Markus smiled as he looked at the woman paining on a canvas by the window.

He walked closer and gently wrapped his arms around her waist and this in turn made the woman jump but as she realized who it was she instantly leaned back as a sigh of relief left her lips.

"I'm home, Y/n."

"Welcome home, Markus."

Y/n laid the paintbrush and palette she was using down the table beside her and turned around to completely wrap her arms around Markus.

He placed his head on her shoulder and melted against her touch and he felt her gently stroking his head.

"Rough day at work?" She asked and heard a hum of agreement from the man in her arms.

"The people who said androids can't get tired were completely wrong. I'm exhausted."

Markus heard Y/n chuckle and he slightly pulled back from the hug to look at her smiling face.

"Well you are the hope of the people, Markus." She smiled as she spoke, "It's bound to be tough but there are tons of people supporting you so you don't have to face this alone."

Markus sighed and pulled Y/n back for another hug which she eagerly reciprocated.

"I know, it's just hard to make all these big decisions. What if I do something wrong? What if I mess things up? There's a lot of things going on all at once and sometimes it just gets stressful."

"Hey, that's why we're all here. Me, North, Josh, Simon, Connor, we're all here to lend you a helping hand. You know a council exists to actually give council and not just stay there for whatever."

"I know, I know."

He pulled her closer and tightened his hold on her as if he was afraid to let her go and in truth he is.

The moment things had calmed down and Markus was able to find a moment to himself after their victory of freedom he wasted no time in calling Y/n.

Their conversation was filled with tears and words of love and relief so as soon as Markus had the opportunity he went straight to the Manfred house and found Y/n already waiting for him and welcomed him with open arms.

Their reunion was sweet and blissful and it had been the most happy and peaceful Markus had ever felt.

It had been the most alive he had ever felt.

After that moment Y/n and Markus decided to live together again. 

They redecorated Carl's room into a personal space where all of Carl's favorite things and mementos were placed in it. It was like their own tiny museum and sitting area, just for the two of them where they would stay and reminisce about their times with their father as well as relax and enjoy each other's company.

After moving in together again things just fell right into its place as if it was only natural for them. They both fell into a happy and loving routine that felt right to the both of them and so they continued with it being their normal everyday life.

Everyday had been nothing but happiness for the two and even though Markus had been very busy Y/n had been nothing short of supportive, she would even help him with some of her insight and her being with him had made everything else tolerable.

They were both right where they wanted and right where each other needed and nothing could tear them apart.

Y/n finally had color back into her life and it all started with green and blue. She got back to wearing colorful clothing and showed the world that her life was vibrant again and it was all thanks to Markus.

Life simply became better for her and even though they were still adapting to the changes the revolution brought it was worth it since they had each other.

Y/n went back to painting colorful landscapes and other times she would paint things that were entirely different. The world was her oyster and she explored the new possibilities of her art starting with the joy and happiness she felt everyday of her life with Markus.

Y/n and Markus pulled back and looked into eachother's eyes, they both smiled at each other before Markus cupped her cheek and pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You always know what to say and when to say it." Markus smiled.

"Well I guess we make a pretty good team." Y/n giggled and smiled back.

"We make more than just "a good team", Y/n."

"That we do."

Y/n pressed another kiss on Markus' lips before pulling back and taking hold of his hands.

"Let's say we so something fun to get your mind away from your stressful job."

"Well, what do you have planned?"

"We can do anything you want! We've got all the time in the world!"

Markus smiled at Y/n before he lifted her up and spun her around earning a gleeful laugh to come out of her lips as he set her down.

"That's right, we have all the time in the world and I'm not going anywhere, nowhere at all."

"And I'll be staying here with you. I won't ever let you go."

Markus held Y/n hand as they started walking back into the living room to probably just play chess again, Y/n pressed herself closer to Markus and he looked down at her with a smile on his face.

"I love you, Y/n."

"I love you too, Markus."

xX0Xx

This is the final chapter of Alive: to Live is to Love. Thank you for all of you who have read this story.

You can request an in game choice or scenario that you'd want to see and I'll do my best to write it!

Thank you all so much for reading this story and I hope to see you in the next ones!


End file.
